All The Time In The World (Story 3)
by Liveyourdaydream
Summary: People say miracles aren't real. People say they defy the laws of nature. But what if they don't? They are within the human eye and happen all around us. We just don't know if the reason is good or bad or whether we'll end up in more pain than before...and the key to a miracle is time. [Part of the Harkness Junior Series]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is Lia, aka unshakespearean. Due to Rachel's evilness, I have decided to overthrow her as a writer and take over myself. Because clearly, she can't be trusted.**

 **Haha, I'm kidding. I'm not actually overthrowing Rachel. However, she did allow me to help her write the first chapter. Thanks Rachel! xxx**

 **Right then - here we go!**

 **(P.S. I can't freaking write in first person past tense. It just doesn't work for me. So whenever I'm writing, it's either going to be first person present or third person past. Including now.)**

 _Ellie's POV_

All I can see is darkness, thick, cold, choking darkness. There is no sound and the silence is driving me insane. I can smell blood and it makes me want to vomit.

 _Oh, God_ , I realize. _I'm dead. I'm actually dead._

I sink down to my knees and then lie down to curl up in a ball. The ground is hard and cold. I'm still in my new sweater and I hug it to me to try to keep warm.

I'd thought Dad had it hard, being immortal. But if this is what it feels like every time he dies and comes back, I'd choose immortality any day. And now I'm stuck here. Forever.

 _I'll never see him again_ , I think, and I start crying. I'm never going to see Dad again, or Tosh or Owen or Ianto. Or Gwen.

I never got to tell her that I think of her as my mum now. And now she'll never know. I don't even think I ever told her I loved her, not once.

And then I remember, I did say it, once, just before I died. But she can't have heard it. She must've been too worried about trying to keep me alive.

I move my hand towards my chest to feel for my locket. I hope I still have it on. I still have my sweater, so maybe I'll get to have my locket when I'm dead. It's not like I'll ever see it, though, with no light.

"Oh, thank God," I whisper. It's still there, warm in my hand and shining-wait

I look down and realize that my locket is glowing with a soft silver light, like moonlight.

 _Maybe I can use it like a flashlight_ , I think, and I reach in back for the clasp-

"-No!" A voice calls out from somewhere. "Ellie, whatever you do, _do not take the locket off_."

I sit straight up and begin looking around. "Who's there?" I call out. _Fuck_ , I think. What if it's one of the Luvendan Ianto killed, here to torture me in the afterlife?

"Ellie Cianna Harkness, you watch your language."

Only one person on the planet calls me that.

Well… without the Harkness part.

"Mum?" I ask. I look up and there she is. My "real" mum. Helen. "Oh my God… what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Language," she warns, giving me the stinkeye. "Also, that's a daft question."

"Okay, yeah," I say. "I suppose if I were to see anyone here, it would be you… but still, what's going on?"

"Aren't you going to say hello?" she asks.

I look up at her and my lip starts quivering. Oh my God, I've missed her so much. I jump up and run to her, crying my eyes out.

"I've got you," she says as she hugs me tightly. "I've got you, baby. Shhhh."

"Mum," I choke out, burying my face in her chest. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm not really here to do much," she says, pulling back a little bit. "Really, I just wanted to make sure you didn't go mad - or take off that locket."

"Okay, yeah, what's with the locket?" I ask. "Why can't I take it off?"

"That locket's not just a necklace," she says with a smile. "That locket's going to bring you back."

"What?" I ask, eyes widening.

"It's… oh, god, how do I explain it? Well, first of all, Gwen did it on purpose. She gave you that necklace knowing it was meant to protect you. Pragmatic as hell. No wonder your dad likes her."

"Okay, but how?" I ask.

"Well, it was meant to protect you from being found by the Luvendan, first of all. And it was also meant to give your powers an extra boost, since she knew you'd used them to fight them off before. Except you were tired, and so you had trouble using them to fight them off."

"Oops," I half-laugh.

"Yeah, oops, but little did they know that it's also going to help you heal. Right now, that necklace is healing every physical injury in your body and, once your body is back to normal, it's going to bring you back."

"But how?" I ask. "How's the necklace doing that?"

She laughs. "Oh, how should I know? That Hub of yours is built on mostly genius with a side of insane coffee mojo and one immortal idiot; that locket's probably nothing compared to the other crazy stuff they do."

"Oh my God, that's possibly the single best analysis of Torchwood _ever_ ," I laugh. "So now what?"

"Now you're healing," she says.

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing. It'll take a few days to heal," she says. "And then you'll go back home."

"Can you come back with me?" I ask.

"No," she says. "And that's okay, Els. You don't need me anymore."

"What? So I'm just going to go back and know you're still down here by yourself? You think I'm going to accept that?"

She smiles. "No, Els, I don't think you will. I know you will. Because you have a whole new life now, a new home and new friends… and a new mum."

"Oh, God, you heard that," I say. "I didn't mean it, Mum, honestly, I didn't-"

" _Yes you did_ ," she says firmly. "And it's okay, Ellie. Of course she's your mum now. And a far better one than I ever was."

"No," I say, starting to cry again. I run and hug her. "You're a great mum, honestly- _I love you_."

"Of course you do," she says. "I sincerely hope you do. But that doesn't mean I was a good mum to you."

"But-"

"-I let Martin treat you like rubbish," she interrupts. "He called you the devil and I didn't do a thing, just wiped his memory and let him stay; I never even helped you control your powers, and you ended up killing Tricia by accident, but I did nothing to help you. I didn't tell you about your dad, or anything, and then you got kidnapped and now you're dead-not for long, but you're still dead. Els, you deserved better."

Suddenly, there's a sound in the distance that sounds like a gunshot, and a flash of light. "Oh, bloody hell," she grumbles. "Here we go again."

"What's that?" I ask.

"You really want to know?" I nod. She sighs. "That's your dad," she says. "He thinks that if he kills himself enough times, he'll break his immortality and die for good. Don't worry," she says when my face goes white. "He can't actually do it. He can shoot himself as many times as he likes, but he won't die for good, ever."

"Thank God," I say. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop him, though?"

She shrugs. "I mean, we could try, but it likely won't work. Besides, he probably needs to get it out of his system and it won't do him any harm. The worst that'll happen is Ianto yelling at him for wasting bullets." We both laugh aloud. "And now you get some sleep," she says firmly. Your father is letting you stay up way too late; it's no wonder you were too tired to kick alien keister… don't tell him I said that."

"Ha, no chance," I say.

"Well, it's bedtime for you, missy."

"What, here? It's kinda… creepy," I say.

She looks around for a minute. "Oh… yeah… that's definitely something I need to fix. Here." She snaps her fingers and suddenly we're standing somewhere incredibly familiar: my bedroom. Not the one in the Hub. My old bedroom, at…

"Your old house," she says.

"Am I really here?" I ask.

"Well, sort of… This whole thing, with you and me and the dark place and the room, it's like at the end of Harry Potter. This is all in your head, but it's still real."

"So where am I, really?"

"Your body? It's in a bag, inside those creepy boxy things, healing. But that doesn't matter. You need sleep, Ellie. End of story."

"I want to go home _now_ ," I almost whine. "I miss Dad, and Tosh and Owen and Ianto and…"

"Say it," she says softly. "It's okay."

"I miss Mum," I whisper, crying. "I miss my mum."

"I know you do, baby," she says, hugging me. "I know, I know. And soon you'll get to be back with them, I promise. But now you need sleep."

"If I'm dreaming, can't I be in my other room? I mean, no offense, but-"

"-None taken. But no. First of all, I have no idea what it looks like, so I can't really help with that, and second, since your body's in there in reality, it could project an image of you there in reality which would scare the pants off of everyone before you were even alive. Not a good idea."

"Fine," I mutter. I sit down on my old bed and look around. It looks the same as before, but different somehow. Like there are details missing, but I don't know what they are. I suppose it's just a memory of my old room.

And then I see something hanging in my half-open closet. "That looks different," I muse, and I walk over to take a look. "Oh, you're the best."

My dad's jacket.

"You're welcome," she says as I take it off the hook and run to my bed. I bury my face in it and it still smells like Dad.

She pulls down the covers and tucks me in the way she did when I was really, really little. "I'm not a baby," I mutter.

"Sweet dreams," she says, and she turns out the light and leaves the room. I try to work out where she'd be going, if I'm already dreaming - and speaking of which, why did she say "sweet dreams" if I'm already-

"GO TO SLEEP!" she calls from behind the door.

I sigh, bury my face in Dad's jacket, and end up falling asleep pretty easily.

 _Still Ellie's POV_

I wake up feeling better than I have in days. "Guess it was a good idea to get more sleep," I say to myself. I sit up and look around to see that I'm still in my old bedroom with Dad's jacket next to me. "Still dead then."

"You're pretty close." I turn around to see… still not sure what to call her; it's sort of weird… "Your body's almost fully healed. You'll be ready to go back soon."

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Your body's been healing for three days. I don't know how long that feels to you, since you were asleep the whole time… it's all a bit complicated."

"Okay," I say. "Well… it was amazing seeing you again… Will I ever see you again?"

"Not sure," she says. "Probably not, though. Although, I suppose since all of this is a dream, perhaps you'll dream of me again."

"I do, all the time, but it's just a dream," I say. "Not like Harry Potter."

She smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "Well, either way, you'd better keep being incredible, Ellie, and have the best life ever."

"I love you," I say, getting up and hugging her.

She hugs me back. "Hold on," she says. She pulls my locket out of my sweater and runs her thumb along the back of the heart.

"What did you do?" I ask. I tug at the locket so I can see. "Oh…"

The writing on the back has changed - it says _Mum_ at the bottom, instead of _Gwen_. "You're still my mum," I say. "She's my mum, too, but you're still my mum."

"As long as you see her as your mum," she says. "Because I think she's just about the best mum in the world, and she definitely sees you as her daughter."

I look down to see that my locket's glowing again. "Does that mean-?"

"Time to go back," she says. "You should be able to use the locket as a teleport, so you won't be stuck inside the bag. Just concentrate on where you want to end up."

"I'm gonna miss you," I say.

"I'm gonna miss you too," she says. We hug one last time, and then she begins to fade away. I think as hard as I can about being back home. I don't even care where, just not the basement.

 _Not the basement, not the basement, not the basement, not the basement…_

 _Jack's POV_

There's a knock at the door. "Go away," I say.

"I've got coffee, sir," Ianto says from behind the door.

I look around at the five other empty coffee mugs. "Fine," I mutter. I don't even bother getting up to go to the door, instead pushing a button on my vortex manipulator to make it open.

"Oh, God," Ianto says when he sees my desk, almost looking distressed at how messy it is. "I'll just take… all of these…" He puts my coffee down on my desk and takes the others away.

I mutter a half hearted thanks and have a sip of the coffee. Usually, it makes me feel instantly better. But it doesn't. It can't. Nothing can.

"Jack, please come out of there." I'm surprised to hear that this time, it's Tosh who's begging me to come out of my office.

"Yeah, seriously, we kinda need you," Owen says. Definitely surprising.

"GO AWAY!" I shout. I'm done. I'm seriously done.

The first day, I tried to kill myself. It didn't work. Never does.

The second day, I tried to pretend everything was normal.

But now it's day three, and I'm so fucking done.

Suddenly, alarms start ringing all over the Hub.

"Security breach!" Ianto shouts.

I jump up and run out the door. There's no way anyone's getting in my building again. Ever.

"Show me that screen," I demand. Tosh steps aside so I can see. "What the hell?!"

"What is it?" Tosh asks.

"Nothing," I say. "There's a breach, but there's nothing there. No heat signature, no life signs, nothing-wait, now there's something." A red dot literally appears on screen. "It's like something teleported in."

"That's impossible," says Ianto. "We set up protection; nobody can teleport in or out of the building. Not even you, sir, not without overriding the protocols."

"Okay, so something teleported in, but not from outside... how is that possible? First of all, where did it end up? What's down there?" Tosh gulps nervously. "What?"

She points. "It's... it's in Ellie's room."

I clench my teeth. "They're back... Oh, God, they're back."

Tosh taps her keyboard. "No, they're not," she says. "I'm scanning down there and there's no sign of any _you know what_ trademarks. In fact, there's nothing coming up here that indicates it's hostile, or even unusual. It's not alien. Whatever's down there is human. And I scanned for teleportation feeds - it traces back to something internal."

We all look right at Ianto. "Oh, come on," he mutters. "Make me the scapegoat."

"It's not you," Gwen says suddenly. "I think I know what it is, but it's completely impossible. There's no way-"

Tosh's eyes widen. "Gwen, you can't seriously think-"

"It's the only thing that makes sense," she says. "But it's impossible. Sh-it, _oh shit_ -"

"No," Owen breathes. "There's no way-it's impossible!"

"Okay, what's going on?" I ask impatiently. "What aren't you telling me?"

"If it's true, then holy shit, we are good," Owen says.

Tosh slaps him. "Owen! Time and _fucking_ place! And it's not-it can't be-"

"I have no idea what the bloody hell you're going on about, but there's only one way to find out what that thing is," Ianto says.

"I'm going down there," I say, and I grab a gun and run downstairs. Whoever is in Ellie's room is dead.

 _Gwen's POV_

"Do you think it really could be-?" Tosh asks, unable to finish her sentence.

"Get a DNA scan going," I say. "If it is-we'll be able to tell."

"Already doing it," says Tosh. "It should finish any second.

The computer beeps and we all run to look at it.

 **DNA CONFIRMED: ELLIE C. HARKNESS**

"Oh my God," Tosh whispers. "We did it." She turns to Owen and they lean in simultaneously, kissing for mere moments before breaking apart and crying in each other's arms. Ianto looks at them and then at me.

"Jack," we say together, and we run downstairs.

 _Ellie's POV_

I look around my bedroom and can't help but jump for joy. I'm alive! And home! Home, with Dad and Tosh and Ianto and Owen - and Mum. Everything's going to be okay now.

The door bursts open and Dad rushes in, gun in hand. "Bloody hell, don't shoot me," I laugh. "Only just got back."

He stares at me for a moment, drops the gun, and screams.

"I'm going mad," he says. "I'm going insane; this isn't happening, I must've fallen asleep at my desk-none of this is real; it can't be-" He sinks to his knees and then curls up into a ball on the ground, shaking and crying to himself.

Before I can do anything, the door opens again and Gwen and Ianto walk in. "Oh dear," Ianto sighs. "Bloody drama queen."

"Oh for God's sake, Ianto, that's not funny," Gwen- _Mum_ \- chastises.

"Erm... hi," I say. "... Long time no see?"

There's a silence as we look at each other and then at Dad. And then I get up and run right around him and straight to Mum.

 _Gwen's POV_

I catch Ellie as she runs into my arms and hold her tightly. "Ellie," I whisper. "Oh, Ellie, you're alive..."

She begins to sob into my shoulder. "Mum," she chokes out. "You saved me, you brought me back-oh, Mum, I missed you..."

 _She called me Mum,_ I realize. _Why did she do that?_ I try to work out why she's calling me Mum, but then I realize - it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter why she's calling me Mum, why now, or any of that. What matters is that I think of her as my daughter, always have, and always will, and that _my daughter_ is crying in my arms. So what ends up happenings comes completely naturally.

"Shhhh," I murmur. "Mummy's here, darling. Mummy's right here. You're safe, love."

She holds onto me tighter and almost slumps against me, still whispering "mum," over and over again. And I have no idea what to do.

Then again, it's not like there's anything in any parenting book about what to do when your daughter comes back from the dead. So I just keep doing what I've been doing, trying to soothe her, and eventually she manages to calm down. "I'm here," I whisper one last time, and she falls quiet.

"I love you, Mummy," she whispers, looking up at me with bloodshot brown eyes.

"I love you too, Ellie," I say, hugging her again. "Now, let's get your dad up off the ground, eh? He looks a bit daft down there."

"He always looks a bit daft," Ianto points out, reminding us of his presence. "Er… do you three need a moment?"

"That'd be great," I say. "Thanks, Ianto."

"I'll make coffee," he says. "Ellie, coffee?"

"Oh, God, yes!" Ellie runs and hugs him. "I've missed you, Yan."

"I've missed you too," he says. "Back soon." And he leaves the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

I gently guide Ellie over to her bed and have her sit down. "Let me try talking to him first, alright?" She nods silently. I give her head a quick kiss and then kneel down next to Jack. "Jack," I whisper. "Jack, sweetheart, listen to me."

"No," he moans softly. "I'm going mad-"

" _That's enough_ ," I say firmly. "Jack, listen to me. You are not going mad. Ellie's alive. She's here, as insane as it might sound. We can explain later-well, I'm not entirely sure myself-"

"-I know what happened," Ellie says shakily.

"Okay, then Ellie can explain," I say. "But she's alive, Jack. She honestly is, and you're not mad. Now enough of this. Get up and wish your daughter a proper hello."

He finally looks up and sees me, but not Ellie. "Dad," Ellie says. She jumps off of the bed and runs over to us, kneeling next to me.

"Ellie?" he finally whispers, reaching out to touch her hand.

"I'm here," she says, tears forming again.

He stands up and pulls her up with him, scooping her into his arms and sitting down on the bed with her in his lap. I walk over to the bed and he pulls me down next to him, hugging us both to him.

 _We're a family, and we're together_ , I think to myself. _And nobody's going to separate us, ever again._

 **Hey everyone! Lia here! So it would appear that I ended up writing the whole chapter. Thank you Rachel for letting me take over! :D :D**

 **Make sure to read all of Rachel's fics… and if you want, checkout some of mine! I'm unshakespearean!**

 **Love and ducks, hugs, thanks, shoutouts, etc distributed as usual to all my fans!**

 **Love,**

 **Ofelia xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start the chapter I want to say a massive thank you to Lia (a.k.a. unshakespearean) for writing the first chapter as I think you'll all agree it was amazing! She's also my beta for this chapter and most likely every other chapter - woohoo!**

 **Btw, I'm sorry if I hit any of you with major feels at the end of 'Gift Of An Angel' but I brought Ellie back - please forgive me!?**

 **Also, while writing this chapter, I was listening to the acoustic version of Broken Strings by James Morrison. - Recommend you listen to it while reading the chapter! :)**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **# Third Person P.O.V #**

Jack knew what it was like to die; what the other side did to you both mentally and emotionally. How alone you feel. How lost. How dead. Jack never ended up there long but still, its a horrible place to be. Ellie was there a good few days and then returned to a torn apart family.

The other side was never a good place to be. Spirits roam free there - those who can't, or haven't, found peace that is. After a while the deathly silence makes you go mad. That's how some unrested spirits are born.

Ellie had fallen asleep in Jack's arms around an hour ago but he'd refused to let her go in fear that he'd blink and she'd be gone.

Everyone had set up camp in the hub to make sure 100% Ellie wasn't going anywhere and, on Jack's request, asked The Doctor and Martha to come. He needed to get to the bottom of Ellie's miraculous 'I died but here I am living' mojo and them two were key in finding out. They had the magic of keeping her calm.

After an hour or so of peace Ellie began to twist and turn as Jack held her restless body.

"Ellie, it's okay." He said soothingly as he stroked her hair.

A few minutes passed where Ellie began to calm down until she suddenly flung herself bolt upright screaming.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Ellie calm down, you're okay, everything's okay. You're safe." Jack whispered gently.

"I want to go back. I need to go back." She panicked.

"No, Ellie. You need to be here. This is where you belong." Jack assured her, unsure himself of what to do. His 14 year old daughter was pretty much admitting she wanted to stay dead and he had no idea why.

"She's alone. She's all alone. I left her there..." She sobbed into Jack's shoulder.

"Who Ellie?" Jack asked almost desperately.

"No...I need to be with her, I have to be with her!" She screamed.

 **# Jack's P.O.V #**

That's when it hit me. She saw Helen - how did it take me so long to figure that out? She saw her bloody birth mother!

My heart ached for her. Is that why she called Gwen mum? Because she misses Helen... Or because to her, Gwen now is her mum?

"Els, listen to me. Your mum loves you and she'll always watch over you but you have such a long life yet to live and everyone wants you to use that. You're young, talented and absolutely amazing at everything the world throws at you - but most importantly you're strong...possibly the strongest person I've ever met. Please don't beg for your life to end. I don't want to lose you again." I explained, a few tears spilling down my cheeks.

"But she's alone." Ellie whispered into my shoulder as she continued to cry.

"She may be alone physically but she'll always be with you in spirit and you'll always be with her, no matter the distance or dimension. Whether it be here or in the afterlife." I said quietly. "Now please Ellie, try and get some sleep. You look like a zombie." I said, joking about a little to lighten the mood.

"News flash, Dad, I am one," she muttered. "Technically." But she cracked a smile, which was what I was hoping would happen.

"You're not," I said. "You're… I'm not sure what you are… You're my daughter, Ellie. You're my fourteen-year-old daughter and I don't want to lose you, so _please_ don't-"

"I'm so confused," she whispered. "I don't know who my mum is anymore… Who's my real mum, Dad?" She looked up at me like she was significantly younger than she really was, like she was seven instead of fourteen.

"That's a dumb question," I said. "Real's a dumb word. There's no such thing as a real mum. Your biological mum, the one who gave birth to you, is Helen, and she's dead. And I know you miss her, but please, Els, please don't leave me again. She'd rather you be here."

Ellie nodded. "She said she wanted me to be here… and she even wanted me to call Gwen 'mum,' and she even changed my locket!" Ellie undid her locket and showed me the inscription on the back. "It used to say Gwen, but she changed it…"

"I think that means she wants you to let go, Els," I said softly. "She loves you, and you love her, but she wants you to be happy here. Now please stay with me… and get some sleep."

"M'kay." She slurred as sleep began to take over her once more.

"Good girl, get some rest." I said, kissing her on the head.

Once I was certain she was sleeping, I slowly and quietly crept out of her room and up to the main hub.

"Is she okay?" The Doctor asked as I entered.

"She saw Helen while she was dead." I said briefly.

"Oh my-!" Gwen said, barely able to find the right words.

"She wanted to be dead still, to be with Helen. I got her to see otherwise - well I hope I did anyway."

The days to come were going to be tough and I knew all of this was only just the beginning but as the saying goes, it can only get worse before it gets better.

"It will be okay Jack, you have our full support. Anything we can do to help." Tosh offered.

"Thank you. Thank you all. I think we should all get some sleep now." I commanded, turning around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked, coming to my side.

"Back to Ellie. I don't want her on her own right now."

Gwen took my hand in hers before kissing my cheek. "Then I'm coming too." She whispered in my ear.

 **Okay, so this chapter is actually a lot shorter than intended and I didn't include everything I planned to. The main reason being I'm tired, NGL. But also cause that seemed like a good place to end it.**

 **Also, if you are a Supernatural fan I am currently writing/posting a supernatural sisfic called 'Chasing Shadows' and I would love for you all to check it out! And if you aren't a supernatural fan, you should read it anyway :)**

 **I've decided not to update this FanFiction until I get at least 5 review from different people (doesn't matter what chapter) as I have 3 months of summer I wish to enjoy which includes fan fiction but not if no ones going to read it as it takes effort to write each chapter :( Sorry for those of you who do.**

 **Love to you all, Rachel :) xx**

 **P.S. Shout out's to Lia (Unshakespearean), Jubilee (JubJubFanFic) and Amber for assisting me with the chapter and giving me ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...I said I would update when I reached 5 reviews...I got 2. So why am I updating? I don't know. I had a crap day so I thought I'd make someone else's day good. If you wanna leave a review I will be more than happy to see them. If you have any words of encouragement or happiness...I would seriously love to hear them right now.**

 **Thank you soooooooooooooo much to:**

 **I love Janto**

 **RoseTheOwl**

 **This chapter is dedicated to you!**

 **You're reviews lit up my day...my world! Thank you guys so so so so much, it means so much to me to know that people read my story which in turn, gives me more self confidence to write. I would be getting nowhere right now if it wasn't for you guys!**

 **Please, to all active readers, I would love a review! It makes me smile and brings updates quicker.**

* * *

The next day brought about awkwardness, and a lot of it. Everyone was on edge and noone knew what to say to eachother nor how to react. Nothing seemed normal and everyone was clueless as to what they should do.

 **Ellie's P.O.V**

"I'm done." I say, shoving my food to one side before resting my head in my arms. Those were the first words I had said all morning.

"That's it?" Owen asks in disbelief.

"What do you mean that's it?" I snap. "What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know, you've been dead for 3 days...freak out? Forget? Talk about it?" Owen suggests.

"You know Owen, I never realised before today just how much of a dick you really are!" I say, slamming my hands on the table.

"Really Ellie! I've helped you so much and even tried to save your life on multiple occasions!" Owen argues.

"And how's that working out for you?" I retort.

"Will you two quit it!?" Dad yells. "Owen, shut the hell up. Ellie, calm down and stop aggravating people." He says sharply.

"I can't deal with this right now." I say getting up to leave but Dad pushes me back down into my seat.

"We still need an explanation as to last night." He states.

"I told you what I know...so just leave me the hell alone." I mutter under my breath.

"What happened to you Ellie? How did the other side change you so much in three days that you came back being a-"

"Being a what Dad? A sarcastic bitch with emotions running high and anger boiling my blood. Newsflash Dad - I died. I fucking died and while that happened I saw my dead mom. Do you expect me to just come back and be okay? To follow instructions? To play happy families? To be the innocent kid I once was?" I shout, loud enough that I wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Cardiff could hear me.

"Of course not!" Dad responds, a little hurt by my comment.

"Then Leave. Me. Alone." I retort.

"What's going on in here?" Gwen asks, walking over to the commotion.

"Nothing." I spit, walking off.

They didn't understand. None of them did. I thought Dad would have at least had some understanding but I was wrong. I knew I needed their help and I knew Mum wouldn't want me to be like this but I can't help it if I snap; if I lose control.

There's a knock at my door before it opens to reveal Gwe-Mum.

"You okay?" She asks concerned.

"Fine." I mutter, facing away from her.

"You are not fine Ellie. You're far from fine, but you won't get better if you shut people out. We know you don't mean the things you say-" She starts.

"Don't I?" I challenge.

"No. You're confused, lost, but mostly uncertain. Uncertain of your future; uncertain of what's going to happen, why everything that's already happened did. Ellie darling, you need to let us be there for you." She finishes.

I laugh. "Have I ever told you what a great Mum you'd make." I comment.

"What do you mean _would_? I am. I'm your mum." She says gently.

"Can you help me?" I whisper.

"Thats why I'm still here."

"Then what now?"

"Now...you need to open up and face what you don't want to face." Mum explains.

"Starting with?"

"Starting with what happened these last few days while you were on the other side." She states.

I take a deep breath.

"Well, I died for starters. I woke up alone in the dark...no light, no sound, no company. I broke down thinking I'd be there forever; at the time I thought I would be. That was when I noticed my locket glowing. I was going to take it off and use it as a light source but something stopped me. _Someone._ Mum." I justify.

"Good. That's good. And-?" Mum questions, encouraging me to continue.

"...and I didn't. I kept it on. We had a talk, I cried in her arms and then I slept. I woke up 3 days later and mum told me it was nearly time. Not long later I ended up here. End of story." I explain.

"And you said you knew how you were brought back?" She quieres.

"Yes...well...no. Maybe. I dunno its kinda a theory." I state. She nods for me to continue.

"My locket protects me from the Luvendan - being found and stuff. It also boosts my powers to fight them. Now we don't know the full extent as to my powers but what I do know is that the mixture brought me back. What I'm trying to say is, I think my powers are a lot more than we originally thought, and a great deal stronger - especially with the locket." I explain.

"So you have some hidden powers?"

"Like I said, it was just a theory."

"Yeah, a god-damn brilliant one!" She congratulates.

"I guess so..."

"Guess so? Guess nothing! Come on, we need to speak to the others about this." Mum says, enticing me off the bed and out of my room.

"That's insane but utterly brilliant." Dad states.

Was I hearing him right?

"So...if all of this is true, which it most likely is - what do we do?" Tosh questions.

* * *

 **What do we do? I don't know...I need you guys to give me ideas, otherwise the next chapter may take a while and be completely unpredictable.**

 **Sorry this is a little short...wrote it after a party with a little alcohol so I'm not completely with it - plus it's like, midnight now.**

 **You probably won't even read this for a few days most likely...the 11th now.**

 **Imma stop rambling - I think the alcohol has begun to take over.**

 **Love to you all, Rachel (El) :D xx**

 **P.S. If I continued this chapter in my state...who knows what the hell I could have added...forgive me for cutting it short :/**


	4. Chapter 4

"Right now, I have no clue." Dad says sadly.

"What? B-but...what if something happens? What if I can't control myself? What if the past repeats itself and I end up killing someone I care about!?" I freak.

"That won't happen." Gwen says firmly but I ignore her.

"Oh my god, I'm a monster!" I cry. Maybe the Luvendan should kill me, I'm dangerous - actually, no, scratch that - I'm a killer...a murderer! "Is there a way to get rid of them?" I say desperately.

"What?" Dad asks.

"My powers. There must be a way to get rid of them...please!" I beg.

"Ellie, we don't even know the origin of your powers. To find that out...who knows what it could take." Dad explains; my face drops.

" _We_ may not know, but what about the Doctor? He could travel back to the point at which this kind of magic was created, maybe there's a way to destroy it." Gwen suggests.

"We have to try." I say immediately.

"But we'd have to know when it was created in order to send the Doctor to the correct point." Dad says.

"I'll have a look." Tosh says kindly, turning to her computer.

As she turns my chest begins to hurt, a burning sensation growing inside. I grip it tight, taking deep breaths.

"Ellie?" I hear Ianto say. His hand touches my shoulder as comfort but I shrug him off.

"Don't. Please."

"Ellie..."

"I said _don't!_ " I yell, lifting my head to face him. Suddenly, Ianto is sent flying across the room; I slam my eyes shut, grabbing each side of my head to try and control the power I feel building within me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I whisper before running. Running to where, I do not know...but I can't be here. I can't hurt those I love, I won't let it happen. There has to be a way to stop this. I must have run a good few miles as I finally came to a stop. Pulling out my phone, I scroll through my contacts until I reach Martha.

 _"Ellie? What a nice surprise. How are you?"_

"Help. Please. I need your help." I say between breaths. That is the last time I run that far at once!

 _"Ellie, what's wrong?"_

"I need a favour from the Doctor."

 _"I'm not with him, I'm back at Unit at the moment."_

"Can you contact him?

 _"Of course. I'll contact him now and let you know."_

"Thank you, oh, and send him to the docks, not the hub, please."

 _"Urm, okay, sure you're okay?"_

I pause.

"Yes." I answer before hanging up.

 **What is Ellie planning? -R**


	5. Chapter 5

I hear the TARDIS as it materialises behind and turn around to see the Doctor stood in the doorway.

"Martha called. You want help?"

"I need you to take me back to the creation of my magic. I need to know if there's a way to get rid of it."

"Ellie..."

"No. Don't give me excuses. I killed my best friend a few years ago, I hurt myself, I turned my Step Dad against me, I pulled my Torchwood family apart...heck, I even hurt Ianto less than half an hour ago and I don't want to have to have to hurt someone again. Ever. I can't have these powers. I won't. The longer I have them, the more I lose control." I say.

"Okay...guess we're going back in time. Have you told Jack about this though?"

"I have a letter for him, it's better this way."

Jack's P.O.V - a few hours later

We've calmed down, Ianto's fine, but Ellie still hasn't returned. Everyone's telling me to call it a night but I can't - not with Ellie still out there.

I sigh, walking into mine and Gwen's room to grab a change of clothes. If I am to wait up for Ellie, I'm at least going to dress comfortably. As I make a turn for the wardrobe, a folded piece of paper on the night stand catches my eye. Addressed to all of us, I slowly unfold it and begin to read:

 _Dear Dad, Mum, Ianto, Tosh and Owen,_

 _I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I must be a shit person, leaving you a letter and running off in the night but what can I say, I'm spontaneous._

 _I love you guys with everything I've got but I can't do this anymore. I have lost too much and induced too much pain that I wake up everyday wondering why I'm still on this Earth._

 _You will never fully be able to understand how I feel...and that's okay. It always will be. I don't always share how I feel...past experiences have taught me not to, but I still love you. all of you. I'm sorry I didn't get to say a proper goodbye, but it's for the best._

 _I understand though that I'm a burden to the world. I am not loved...and don't say I am...cause deep down I am not loved for me, I am loved for who I pretend to be._

 _I need a life that doesn't involve magic crap. I need a life that's semi-normal, and for that, I can't have my powers._

 _You don't need to worry about me, I'm with the Doctor. He told me "Our life is a story but unfortunately not all stories have a happy ending...however much you try to create one." So instead, I'm just going to alter my life slightly, hope it puts me on a different path and gives me the happy ending I want._

 _I guess this is goodbye,_

 _Love, Ellie xx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally a new chapter!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I can feel my heart pounding in my head, my forehead sticky in sweat. On the other side of these doors is the creation of gmy powers. For all I know I'm stepping into some sort of trap or prison; I could be about to meet my death… for the second time. Maybe the Luvendan are on the other side, waiting.

"I don't think I can do this alone," I whisper, "I don't know what's waiting for me."

"Ellie, look at me," The Doctor lifts my chin up with his hand so that we're staring each other in the eye, "whatever is beyond those doors can't be any more powerful than what's in here," he says, pointing to my head, "and who said anything about doing this alone." He concludes.

Giving him a warm smile which he gratefully returns, I open up the door.

"Let's do this before I change my mind," and walk out into an uncertain future.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT TORCHWOOD…**

 **Gwen's P.O.V**

"Jack, you need to calm down." I say, placing a hand to his shoulder.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? My daughter is missing; she has gone to alter the past and The Doctor has let her! She could remove her existence, so no, I will not calm down!" Jack yells.

"The Doctor must know what he's doing. He wouldn't put Ellie into a dangerous situation, Jack."

"The Doctor also understands that the past cannot be changed! It's already happened and we shouldn't change that. For all we know Ellie could just be the next step in human evolution and if she destroys that we may never be able to evolve and that could lead to the end of all life on Earth. Surely The Doctor understands we can't risk that!" Jack rants.

I understand where Jack's coming from and he's completely right, we have every right to worry - Ellie needs to be stopped! But I trust The Doctor and deep down I know Jack trusts him with Ellie too; he won't let anything happen to her.

"It will all turn out okay, trust me. We got Ellie back again, didn't we? You're not going to lose her a third time."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

 **Ellie's POV**

"This…" I pause, taking in my surroundings, "...is a wasteland. Why have you brought me here?"

"You wanted the creation of your magic; this is where it all began. One atom splitting to create thousands of tiny fragments unseen by the naked eye. They're reacting to create what you are today."

I can feel the energy, the mix of light and dark. The sensation is overwhelming...empowering.

"I thought I could do this but-"

"It's a lot to take in all at once, isn't it? I bet you're glad you only possess a fraction of this power."

"There's so much evil within the good; so many whispers."

"They want to control your thoughts. Ellie, your magic was never created for good but to balance it out there had to be some in all the bad. You being here unsettles them as you're the symbol to this magics good."

"Them?"

"The whispers. Magic isn't just 'a thing', it's magic; it can be whatever it so wishes."

"What are you saying?"

The Doctor takes my hands in his and bends down to my eye height.

"You can't destroy this magic - if you tried you'd end up destroying so much light that darkness can finally take over. It would destroy you. However, you can learn to control it, to harvest the darkness here and entwined with you to create light."

"But I don't want my magic," I say stepping away from him, "I can't be an anchor of good if all it brings is darkness. I have killed innocent people and destroyed lives. I now carry a burden I never wanted."

"I'm afraid this is a part of you, just like two hearts are a part of me, or eternal life a part of your Dad. We all possess something we never asked for. You just have to forget it and move on. Stop fearing yourself and start loving yourself - allow the light to remove the dark - live your life, Ellie."

Then it clicks.

"You never brought me here I destroy my magic, did you?"

He laughs.

"Did you really think I'd let you?"

"Guess not. Please can you take me home?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Here's a present for y'all, a new chapter! Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts and if I don't get round to posting in the next week HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Love, Rachel :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I wanted to get something up for you guys. I need your ideas, any story ideas you have for Jack, Ellie and the Team – let me know!**

I pace the TARDIS as we head back to the hub.

"Dad's going to be so mad I left without talking to him first - I let a piece of paper do my job," I sigh realising what a mess this all is, "what if he's annoyed with me? What if he doesn't want me to work for Torchwood anymore? I've made their lives so difficult…" then it dawns on me, "what if they've given up on me?"

"Ellie," The Doctor says, placing a hand to my shoulder, "stop worrying."

"I hurt Ianto...he's going to hate me."

"Ellie." He chastises.

I give a small smile.

"Sorry...it's just-" I pause.

"What?"

I sigh.

"I don't know, that's just it. I don't know what's wrong and I don't know why I'm worrying. Dad loves me and he would never give up on me, neither would the others. So why am I worrying?"

"Because you thought things would change if you didn't have powers and everything could be normal."

"Everything was so easy before."

"They can be easy again if you let it." The Doctor says.

He has a point. Maybe I've spent the past year worrying too much and not enough time living. I've tried to hide in the shadows and protect those I love but I don't need to, I need to think of myself and what I need.

"Thank you. I never really thought about it like that."

"Anytime Ellie." He responds, pulling me into a hug.

The TARDIS lands; the Doctor guiding me to the door.

"Remember, be you." He whispers in my ear.

I turn around to face him.

"You are coming with me, right?"

"Of course." He says, taking my hand.

As he opens the door we're met by Dad, Gwe-Mum (still getting used to that), Owen, Tosh, Ianto...and Martha.

"I seem to have worried more people than just my Dad." I whisper to the Doctor.

"Ellie!" Dad runs up, quickly pulling me into a hug, "are you okay?" He asks, checking me over.

"I'm fine." I respond, pulling away from his protectiveness.

"And your powers?"

That got the attention of everyone.

"Still have them," I say, "but it's fine, I realise that now," I turn to Ianto and notice his black eye, a small gash just above it, "I'm so sorry I-"

"It's fine Ellie. Please don't beat yourself up about it."

"I really am sorry. If I have to live with these powers, I need to learn to control them, I don't want to hurt any of you - again."

"All we've wanted this whole time Ellie is to help you, so you'll let us?" Mum asks.

"I will."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKK!**

 **Okay, quick thing: for some reason I had this chapter and didn't post it? I've no clue why but yeah, here it is now I guess! I know it's short, it's incomplete and I don't remember where I was going with it but I thought if I posted this and got general story feedback and plot suggestions it would get me back into the swing of things!**

 **Also, another quick thing: I published this third 'Harkness Junior' story on the 9th July 2015 and I'm posting this chapter on the 9th July 2017! I know I've been doing this slowly but damn two years flew by! What's crazier is I started the entire series (from 'A New Life') on May 23rd 2014!**

 **Anyways….I'm soooooo sorry for virtually abandoning this story and I'm not gonna start rolling out a list of excuses because the main one is simply a lack of inspiration for this story but I really want to complete it and I'm going to try but I will need your help so leave me ANY suggestions you have and if I use it, I'll be sure to give you credit. I am still struggling for inspiration but I don't want to discontinue the series when I've got this far so PLEASE help!**

 **I love y'all so much!**

* * *

"You're not trying!" Dad says, placing the tin cans back into their previous position.

He's set up a line of cans on a table on the opposite side of the room; I have to knock them off without touching them or throwing something. This is supposed to be a training exercise to teach my mind so that I'm able to use my powers as and when I please; not just randomly. So far...nada.

"I'm trying Dad, but nothing's happening. I'm not getting the same sensation I've had every other time." I try to explain.

"You sure you didn't get rid of your powers?" He asks, although I know he's kidding...we both know I didn't.

"Positive."

"We'll keep trying," Dad says, "and in the meantime…" he points to the cans.

I sigh heavily.

"Dad, we've been at it for hours already, can't we take a break? I'm tired."

"If the end of the world was at stake do you think I would take a break?" He asks as if it were obvious.

"If it was to flirt or hook up with someone then yes." I say matter-of-factly.

"You know I love Gwen."

"I also know you love flirting."

"Fine. Back here in 10."

"10!? That's nothing!"

"You want a break or not?"

"You're taking this way too seriously." I mutter walking out the room.

"Just trying to do what's best for you!" He shouts back cheerfully.

As if…

* * *

"Yes!" I scream loud enough it echoes through the hub.

Dad comes running in, guard up; parental worry activated.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" He pants, his breaths increased from the running.

"Look!" I say excitedly, pointing to the cans on the opposite side of the room, "I did it! I knocked them down!"

He lifts me into his arms, a proud smile on his face.

"I knew you could do it Ellie!"

"Now I've just got to keep being able to." I say. This is progress. Progress is good.

"And you will, now what's to say we leave it for today." Dad suggests.

"No we can't. I've made progress, we have to keep going!" I say.

"One minute you want to stop and now you want to keep going," he laughs, "you're so typical."

"I want to have control and I'm gaining it so let's keep going!" I say excitedly and Dad ruffles my hair.

"Tomorrow. Tosh has tracked a rogue weevil so we're going to go and get it. You haven't been out with us for a while so I thought you might like to." Dad suggests and I smile.

"Of course! Let's go!"


End file.
